Membranoproliferative-glomerulonephritis (MPGN) is a kidney disease of unknown etiology which might cause over a variable period of time End State Renal Disease (ESRD). Recent studies have postulated that in MPGN patient there is a production of an autoantibody to the alternative pathway of complement which is called C3 nephritic factor (C3NeF) and it is thought to play a major role in development of MPGN. This study is designed to determine if IGIV can modulate the functional activity of C3NeF as it contains anti-idoitypic antibodies directed against C3NeF.